bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Renji Yamada
Renji is currently the Captain of the 5th division. Appearance Renji appears to be 28 years (Is actually 502) old and is a pretty tall and skinny person. He has green eyes and brown hair. Although he is skinny he seems muscular. Maybe not as much as others but noticeable. His favourite clothing is based on coats, long sleeved shirts, dark (mostly black) pants and in every case leather boots. Option one is black and white. A white long sleeved shirt, a black and sleeveles overshirt, black pants, dark brown leather boots and a black and white coat which is red on the inside. To spare his hands during combad he covered them in bandages and his Zanpakutō is held by a white cloth around his belt. Option two is a green shirt with black sleeves, black pants, leather boots and a gold, red and black colored coat. In this case instead of bandages he uses leather gauntlets to protect his hands. In his free time though he usually wears a loose red, gray and orange top and green hakama with tape on his lower legs. Personality Renji is easygoing, open-minded, warm, caring, generous, friendly, advising, kind, and humorous. However, beneath the easygoing exterior lay a wise man experienced in the ways of the world, a seasoned and wily strategist, and an incredibly strong and powerful swordmaster. Although he appeared hedonistic, Renji's personal philosophies were ones of living life to the fullest, and following a path of one's own choosing. He was a firm believer that everyone had the power to create one's own destiny. He appeared laid-back because he understood that there were things in life he could not control, but he also believed that a person is fully responsible for the parts they can. From Neiro's point of view, Renji seemed lazy, but from an objective point of view, it could be seen that he understood that his brother was very misguided. Throughout the years after their parents death, Renji constantly asked Neiro what it was that he wanted in life, asking him if joining the Gotei was the destiny that he chose, or a path that others told him he needed to follow. Renji was particularly fond of tea, chess, and music. He later displayed skill at playing various instruments. He had shown himself to be an amateur botanist with knowledge of a wide variety of plants and their effects on the human body, though misinterpretation of some plant characteristics led him to accidentally poisoning himself. Jasmine, and Oolong are pronounced to be his favorite teas. Renji could be quite the ladies' man when the need arose, often flirting with various women he met on his travels. Some of these were older women but in most cases he stayed at his age class. He has developed a strong hate for Higosha and the 11th division after his brother got killed by Higosha. The hate lead so far to the will to kill Higosha at the beginning but since he doesnt want to be a wild beast like Higosha he tamed his anger. History Renji was born to a samurai family and died together with his older sister who took care of him after their deaths when he was 7. His sister brought him to Shieikan Academy when he was 9 and Master Kondou took him under his wing from then on. As a child, Renjiji was extremely cagey and refused to open up to anyone. Although he was initially a live-in student at the Shieikan Dojo, Renji was treated more as a servant and was beaten by the other (and older) students in the dojo, leaving him with bruises and injuries that worried Kondou. When Kondou confronted the other students and told them to stop bullying Renji, it only led to more severe beatings for him. Kondou's heart only sank more for Renji when he saw him standing outside the dojo looking out in the direction of the place he saw his sister the last time. Kondou tried to console Renji by telling him how hard it must have been for his sister to leave her adorable little brother. Renji bitterly talked about how first his parents abandoned him and now his sister abandoned him by leaving him at the dojo. Kondou attempted to comfort Renji, telling him that nothing happens without reason and that despite Renji's hardships there must be a reason for it all. Renji then asked Kondou if he was the one who told the other students not to hurt him anymore and showed Kondou all the bruises and whelps on his shoulders, received from the other students who beat him with wooden swords while calling him a "snitch." "I don't recall asking for your help. It's annoying. Please leave me alone." One day, Shuusai-sensei (the soke of the Tennen Risshin-ryu Dojo as well as Kondou Isami's sensei) decided to let his students have a sword fight. Renji was hit on the forehead and began to bleed. Kondou immediately wanted to stop the match to treat his wound, but Renji desperately protested and begged Kondou to allow him to continue. Kondou hesitantly agreed and allowed Renji to keep sparring. Renji fought more fiercely than before and eventually got a winning hit. Without thinking, Renji didn't stop fighting and began simply beating on his opponent, not realizing what he was doing. Kondou rushed in to stop Renji before he could seriously hurt the other boy by telling him that he had won the match. Kondou embraced Renji and told him how proud he was. From that point on, Renji began to open up to Kondou and thought to himself that the reason why he was at the dojo was so he could follow "Kondou-san." A while after joining the 11th division the Kenpachi went berzerk due his fiancee´s death and eded up killing Renji´s brother. This lead to hate for the 11th division and especially Higosha. For the next few years he was known for not doing anything of particual importance and after the 2nd Seraphim invasion also obtained a Bankai which led to him becoming the captain of the 5th division. He rebuilt the barracks and started the dragonfly project to keep an eye on the human realm and after all was sorted out again became famous for not doing anything important for a while. Family After leaving the dojo Renji quickly integrated in the Yamada family. He had a friendly relationship towards his adoptive father Iroh Yamada who was often proud of his adoptive son. His adoptive mother Rina accepted Renji very fast and even called him her son after a while in the Yamada family. But deep inside he still saw Kondou as his real father and was worried about his sister. The best relationship in the Yamada clan was between Renji and his younger brother Neiro. As a teacher in not only the ways of the sword but also the ways of life he was a big part in Neiro´s life. Often seen as annoying by Neiro he never really gave up of his brother. Not even when Neiro was changed by the wish for vengeance for their Parents death. Different from when his parents died Renji mostly remained calm after Neiro´s death. This was due his zanpaktou spirit helping him tame his anger and him aquiring a new shikai. Still he refuses to have anything to do with the 11th division anymore. Powers and Abilities Shikai Abilities Ability 1 While using thousandcut Renji vibrates his blade extremely fast creating wind hardly visible currents around it. They appear as a distortion in the air wich can only be noticed if someone is really paying attention. He can extend the blade with the created wind currents to injure an enemy up to two feet out of the blade's physical range, as well as increasing the cutting power of the blades to the point of easily slicing through trees, rocks and even iron. The blade only exists as long Renji keeps vibrating the sword with his hand and will disappear short after he stops doing so. Ability 2 Renji spins the zanpaktou in front of him with such high speed that it appears to be a single shield wich he uses to block various attacks. Ability 3 Renji breaks a few chain links of the one of the 2 meter long chains of his zanpaktou in smaller pieces, throws them in the air, and hits them with the sword sending them in the aimed direction with extreme force and speed. Enough to pulverise rocks. The chain does not regenerate during combat or while the weapon is in shikai. But it does so if the weapon is sealed again for a longer period. (So that there is no shooting, sealing, shikai, shooting, sealing...) Bankai Abilities Ability 1 This ability allows the user to generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which enough force to crack the dimension like glass . Basically it is nothing more than vibration manipulation. By sending impulses of his reiatsu trough his blade Renji is able to vibrate it at much higer frequencies so that it cracks the dimension in a 1 meter radius around the weapon. And so wherever the weapon swings the dimension shatters and remains broken for 5 turns before the dimension repairs itself. The size of the crack can be increased the longer Renji has contact with it. This ability can be seen as a barrier because nothing/noone with lower HOH than Renji´s REI and SEI average can pass trough the area where the dimension shattered and people with higher HOH get slowed down (I´ll need to increase my SEI...). The higher the HOH the lower the effect. The barrier can also block attacks and with permission of opponents break zanpaktou´s or simmilar (but only with their permission). Ability 2 This attack can be seen as a variation of the first bankai ability. Renji creates a mobile dimensional crack simmilar to a bright lightning which is only used offensively. The damage is average while the attack itself is quite fast. Compared to the main bankai technique is is not as wide ranged and with it not as straining making frequent use not as hard. Its appearance can easily be described as fullbring getsuga tenshou. The sword gets engulfed in a white light as the dimension around it begins to shatter before the crack gets thrown at the opponent. Other Abilities Hakuda Techniques During his years as a guard Renji learned many different techniques of unarmed combat. And as an addition during the 3 years after the seraphim invasion he learned a variety of hakuda abilities so he would have alternatives to using his bankai. : '''Chōhigezutsuki - '''A headbutt attack with enough force to send an opponent flying backward a considerable distance. : '''Tsukiyubi - '''The practitioner extends the index and middle fingers of one hand in unison while they are in contact with an opponent, who is sent flying several meters away. : '''Sandobaggu Bīto - '''The practitioner performs multiple extremely fast strikes, causing aggravated damage to a target. : '''Panchira Torunēdo - '''The practitioner performs an upside-down rotating straddle split, allowing them to deliver multiple kick attacks to a nearby opponent. : '''Kazaguruma - '''Throwing their body up into the air, the practitioner makes a shearing movement with their legs, allowing them to move one leg in front of the other, before performing a devastating kick which sends the target flying away with tremendous force. : '''Gatoringu Jidanda - '''The practitioner performs multiple foot stomps on the target's face. : '''Oni Dekopin - '''Pulling a finger back against their thumb, the practitioner flicks it at an opponent. The blow carries enough physical force to send the opponent flying a considerable distance away and crashing through multiple physical constructs. Zanjutsu Techniques Renji is a master swordsman who incorporated techniques of warriors and assassins into his swordsmanship; though keeping out of any conflicts, he was considered the best swordsman in the rukongai for a while. His prowess was best renowned from having never lost a single battle and defeating a hundred bandits so decisively that he and the Yamadas were left in peace afterwards. Some of the abilities were developed as bankai alternatives. : '''Senmaioroshi - '''Multiple extremely fast blade movements take place, shredding a target into pieces. : '''Agitowari - '''The practitioner bisects an opponent from the jaw down the length of the body with a single sword strike. : '''Suikawari - '''A two-handed, overhead slash which cleanly and precisely cleaves an opponent's head in twain. : '''Hōzuri - '''A simple but precise slash technique which lightly grazes the target, causing superficial wounds. Shunpo Renji is a very skilled shunpo user. Not using it for transportation (since he enjoys travelling) but more for combat where he has proven to use untraditional methods. : '''Utsusemi - '''The practitioner moves at great speed to avoid an attack, leaving an afterimage which can appear to have taken damage. Other abilities Renji was a very gifted strategist and tactician. His craftiness was best showcased by his skill at Chess. Renji was also a lover of music; he was a very good singer, and as well played many instruments. He had knowledge of many cultures, and history. He was also something of an amateur botanist, probably due to his love of tea, although this skill was not enough to save him getting poisoned, when he confused a rare tea plant with a poisonous one. Because of his love of tea, Renji was also an excellent tea maker and a wery skilled smith and weapon maker. (Yes I copied the ability descriptions from the bleach wiki because I´m a lazy piece of shit.) Zanpakutō Unreleased Renji´s sword takes the form of a Daishō sword set that simply explained is nothing more than one Katana and one Wakizashi that look the same except for the length. In most cases only the Katana is used for combad and the Wakizahi only in case the first weapon gets lost or damaged. In rare cases both weapons can be used at the same time. In this case the long katana gets used to block attacks and he short Wakizashi is used to attack. Renji carries both of the swords on his belt held by a white cloth. Their tsuba shape is a 4 leaved clover. To release it Renji sets the two blades against each other in a cross, and then pulls after uttering the command. The released weapon takes the form of 2 blades which are simply modified versions of his unreleased weapon. A katana and a wakizashi, and two long black chain wrapped around his arms. Shikai Kijin (Demon blade) Kijin is the name of the Katana in Renji´s shikai. Becuase every student of the art of war knows that speed, stealth, and smarts are all you’ve got. It is an update of the unreleased design. With a blade of 28 inches, Kijin has the dimensions of the unreleased blade, but with a touch more epicness. The handle is wrapped in black leather for a comfortable, low-slip grip. Senjin (Thousand blades) Senjin takes the form of a wakizashi, and is used as a companion sword to Kijin. Miyamoto Musashi, the most badass samurai of all time, created a sword technique he called “two heavens as one”, in which he fought with a katana in one hand and a wakizashi in the other. While few lacked anything like the duel-wield skill of Musashi, the wakizashi is still carried by Renji along with Kijin for use in close quarters fighting or decapitating a disabled opponent. Bankai The main aspect of Renji´s bankai is to condense as much energy as possible into one weapon. It is mainly designed to endure fast vibrations without damage and with it also take strong blows from opponents without recieving a single scratch. The blade itself is double sided and quite thin compared to the rest of the weapon. It also has a light grey colour. It is held by 2 thicker pieces of darker metal that are screwed to the blade to give it additional stability. The length of the blade is about 120cm and together with the hilt the weapon reaches the length of 150cm. The hilt is designed for optimal balance of the weapon and for perfect grip only in with one hand. It is also kept in a dark colour and covered with a hexagonal pattern. To release the Bankai, Renji slams both his shikai weapons against eachother. They melt together and a wave of dense black reiatsu covers Renji´s body due his lack of control over spiritual energy. After some time another wave of reiatsu spreads from the blade but this time white in colour, which blows the black reiatsu away revealing Renji with the released bankai. His own appearance also changes. He is wearing white robes with black accents (simmilar to arrancar robes) and a black cape. His hair partially turns white and his right eye becomes red since the parting between him and his spirit disappears. Spirit Senjins real spirit takes the form of... Renji. Except for some slight cchanges to the appearance. Different from Renji, Senjin was white hair and shining red eyes. His personality is a difficult one. He can change from beeing a provocative arsehole to a wise master in a matter of seconds. His mastery of weapons is on an equal level to Renji and also the way he moves in or out of combat is practically the same. To keep it simple: His personality is a mixture of hollow Ichigo and Gandalf. In Bankai Senjin becomes even more simmilar to Renji from the way he acts and his personallity. While in bankai Renji constantly has contact with his spirit even if out of reach of his blade. During Bankai visits to the inner world dont really have any sence because it becomes an exact copy of the place where Renji is currently at. The only difference is that it is completely black and white. Inner World The inner world resembles a chinese temple-caste built on a cliff overlooking a wide area of grasslands, canyons, rivers and waterfalls. The castle boasts sixteen bedrooms, two gardens, a sword-making foundry, and stables. Stats Gallery Renji gallery 315.jpg 104014.jpg 524188.jpg fkml2h.jpg Okita_Souji__png3_by_mhdaisuki.png Okita.Souji.full.168094.jpg Okita.Souji.full.185635.jpg Okita.Souji.full.183394.jpg Okita.Souji.full.1294123.jpg Okita.Souji.full.1578839.jpg souji.jpg souji225_9790.gif souji-okita.jpg Okita-Souji-hakuouki-33427105-500-284.jpg heisuke_end1.jpg 3cc5120611170c038458e2271fef3927_hakuouki_shinsengumi_k.png Okita.Souji.full.369358.jpg Okita_souji_hakuouki_render_visual_novel_idea_factory.png 600.334077.jpg 600.340668.jpg 600.344137.jpg 600.363472.jpg 600.575185.jpg 600.627739.jpg|mega seductive look 600.1589398.jpg|who is the cutest kitty ? 338786.jpg 379895.jpg 413342.jpg|deal with it 569549.jpg 986751.jpg 1460968.jpg 169963.jpg 192693.jpg 202206.jpg 316717.jpg 379384.jpg 388497.jpg 388500.jpg 1489758.jpg|eating watermelon because he can 520594.jpg Okita.Souji.600.167403.jpg Okita.Souji.600.168041.jpg Okita.Souji.600.221239.jpg Okita.Souji.full.344756.jpg Okita.Souji.full.522006.jpg Hakuouki.Shinsengumi.Kitan.600.518477.jpg|Official Renji chibi :3 Okita.Souji.600.432818.jpg Senjin gallery ev2040.png okita_souji_western_uniform___rasetsu_form_by_fangkingagito1-d50t7g8.jpg okita_souji_render_2_by_fantasyedition-d51h3m2.png Souji-okita-souji-hakuoki-32890706-1104-805.jpg tumblr_m4p0myAXrJ1rr5vgyo1_500.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-20h19m58s2.png Konachan.com - 76377 hakuouki_shinsengumi_kitan japanese_clothes katana kimono okita_souji red_eyes sword weapon.jpg 319654.jpg 824756.jpg 316232.jpg 404172.jpg 527676.jpg Okita.Souji.600.176435.jpg Okita.Souji.600.349950.jpg Quotes *(To Kokishin ) "Death smiles at us all my friend. All a man can do is to smile back." *(To Kokishin ) "Weaknesses only make us stronger." *(To Azumi after beeing asked how things were) "Pretty good I guess. I´m still rich and good looking." *(To Mikali after a failed attemt to a surprise attack) "I am sorry if this seemed impolite. To be honest I planed this to be the finishing blow." Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Captains